1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-readable storage medium having an information processing program stored therein, an information processing system, and an information processing method. The present invention particularly relates to a computer-readable storage medium having an information processing program stored therein, an information processing system, and an information processing method, which allow an input to be performed via a pointing device or the like.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there are known techniques for scrolling an image or moving an object in a virtual space in accordance with, for example, a position touched by a user which is detected by a touch panel, or the amount of change in the touch position (e.g., a vector input device disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H07-182092; hereinafter, referred to as conventional art).
When a user scrolls an image or moves an object placed in a virtual space by using a pointing device such as a touch panel, the user may wish to scroll the image or move the object in a direction that precisely coincides with a predetermined axis direction (e.g., a coordinate axis direction that is used to indicate a position in the virtual space). However, even if the user thinks that the user has changed a touch position in a direction that precisely coincides with the predetermined axis, an actual direction in which the user has changed the touch position deviates from the user's intended direction. The aforementioned conventional art cannot eliminate the influence of such deviation that occurs when the user changes the touch position. Thus, the above conventional art does not allow the user, who wishes to move the object in a direction that precisely coincides with the predetermined axis, to perform a pleasant input.